Evolution of the Sword
by Benignsterben
Summary: I have always dreamed of doing the impossible, but life was a bitch. Now reborn into a new world and replacing a distorted hero, all I can say is that I won't become a hero, I will protect those close to me and win the Holy grail war with the power I have gained. SI-OC, WARNING: First Gamer/ SI Fic, will accept any and all suggestions.


**I will be blunt, this is my second Fic and also my first SI and Gamer Fic as well so I might take tips from other Authors, so if you see any similarities please note that I give credit to the person that originally thought it up and rightfully thank them.**

 **Without further Ado, All rights go to their respective creators and owners and I only have ownership to this Fic as a whole.**

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth and A New Life**

I really should have been surprise that saying yes to my friend would have been suicidal to my health, but I couldn't say no when he was begging me in front of the entire school. The sight of him pulling my arm in front of the cafe at school was in all honesty pitiful in my viewpoint. The sight of him just struggling to pull me along was just too much that I agreed, despite my instincts yelling at me to turn him down and leave was overpowered by the thought of what people might think of me if I were to leave him in that state. Damn peer pressure, so as I was saying I should have expected shit to hit the fan considering that I was being forced to attend a party that I had no wish to attend.

It was all going great for a while until alcohol came into the picture, then it became chaos for me when all the party goers started drinking. Knowing my friend he would be forced to drink by his older brother that was at the party, so I was going to become the designated driver so I didn't have to suffer any heart attacks from drunk drivers. In retrospect, I should have turned down my friend at the beginning so I wouldn't have to deal with a damn pipe in my chest!

This came to be with my intoxicated friend coming over with his even more so intoxicated brother telling me to take them home. With no alcohol in my system aside from some root beer from the fridge in the kitchen I was the most sober of the three of us. Soon we were all inside the truck that my friends brother had and were driving off only later to be caught up in a car crash with an intoxicated driver from the same party we left from. The world went spinning as I tried to hold onto the wheel for dear life. The spinning stopped when I crashed into a nearby construction site where I now found my myself impaled with a pipe to my chest.

So now I sat there with my body pinned by a metal pipe, inside an acquaintances truck that is most likely totaled. Looking at the rear view mirror I saw the truck that hit me right behind us with a busted front. Focusing on my friend and his brother I saw that besides a few cuts and bruises they were mostly intact, the lucky bastards.

With what little time I had I thought back in life as cliche as it sounded, I found myself bored. All my life I was in the shadows of my older siblings with all their achievements that easily outshined all my meager awards. No matter how much I tried to imitate them I was completely hopeless, I was only subpar and on top of that a wallflower. My life was in a sense pointless, my parents kept comparing me to my older siblings to the point I became a shut-in, that would later escalate due to my younger talented sister being born. This would lead me to becoming a NEET later in life for about a year before I decided to continue my education. The trend continued with me obtaining subpar grades and my siblings outdoing me. I wish that for once I can be seen as only me instead of my siblings.

With the last of my energy fading I closed my eyes with a resigned smile. ' I hope that there is something beyond death otherwise i'm going to be cursing out anything and everything very soon.' That was the last thought I would have for a while before the coming shitstorm that would be my life.

If somebody were to ask me what would you be if you were to reincarnate, I would reply with something that could control an element despite the ludicrous of the statement, I found myself hoping for that. Only now I wish I could take that back with all I have just seen in the past two minutes all I saw was fire and dead bodies that I quickly walked out of despite the wails, only to fall down from my legs refusing to answer to me that I soon noticed were the legs of a child. If that wasn't enough, a man that was holding me was crying his eyes out saying "thank you" over and over again. However all that paled in comparison to the words that were floating above his head.

 **Kiritsugu Emiya (The Magus Killer) LV: ?**

The name gave it away immediately, and the longer that I stared at him, the closer the resemblance was uncanny. Black hair and eyes with an angular face inside of a suit that was bawling his eyes out, there was no doubt I had reincarnated into an anime. I was all for anime as far as watching the occasional series that caught my eye but this was something else entirely. The only thing I could do now was close my eyes to let myself rest from all this.

That was what I first came to know as my life as Shirou Emiya in its entirely. After that realization I immediately tried to make sense of my predicament. I had encountered Kiritsugu Emiya with him crying over me so I was Shirou Emiya and I just came out of the Fuyuki fire. To be completely honest I was ecstatic until I finally realized the amount of crap that I will have deal with. First was Illya and Berserker in the future that will come to kill me when the grail becomes active, and then there's the Matous, Kirei, Gilgamesh, Rin, Archer, and did I include Berserker already. I can only imagine what other shit will come about in the future with the clocktower and the dead apostles.

The only saving grace that I had was the floating names above the doctors, nurses, and patients heads. If they were what I thought they were then I can have some insurance about the hell that I will come into. With all the hopes and prayers I could muster I uttered a low yet clear "status" so as to not attract any attention. When asked I did not in any circumstance cry tears of joy.

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **LV: 1**

 **Experience Points: 0/1000 EXP**

 **Health: 100/100 HP Rec: 1% + 5% (6 HP) per minute**

 **Mana: 235/235 MP Rec: 1% (2.35 MP) per minute**

 **Stamina: 100/100 ST Rec: 1% (1 ST) per minute**

 **Magic Circuit Count: 27 (low quality)**

 **Title: Reincarnated soul (100% EXP Increase until level 10)**

 **Perks: None**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Charisma: 10**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Points: 5**

 **Perk points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

This confirmed it, I had the ability of the gamer. I was honestly overjoyed by this realization, I now had a fighting chance in this world. I had experience with games and also of the gamer ability due to reading the manga so I could tell that this is a broken power with unlimited potential. Now all I had to do was find out the limitations that the power had due to the different features of the power alongside any rules if any is applicable. With that I steeled my nerves for the coming information overload.

"Menu"

 **Welcome to the reincarnation system lucky winner**

 **This is a prologue to your new life so pay attention. The reincarnation system is meant to grant wishes to the lucky few that are applicable. The power of the gamer is only given to a few that are completely unprepared for what is to come. With that out of the way let's focus on the main aspects of the power.**

 **The power of the gamer is constantly evolving due to your 'playstyle' to which it will constantly update in order to adapt to any situation. Now there are only 5 guidelines to follow no matter what.**

 **No one may know about this power save other 'Gamers' or special individuals.**

 **There is no party system.**

 **There is no save/load/ or checkpoints.**

 **The stronger you get the more danger you will attract.**

 **Live and keep growing stronger.**

 **With that out of the way let's head into the meatier part.**

 **Experience points or EXP can be gained in one of two ways, either you complete quests that may pop-up or by defeating enemies.**

 **Health points or HP is your life force if it drops to 0 you will die. The amount of END you have will determine the amount you have and your HP recovery rate.**

 **Mana points or MP is the amount of mana you contain, if it drops to zero you will suffer backlash to your ST and HP depending on the severity. The amount of INT you have will determine the amount you have and your MP recovery rate.**

 **Stamina points or ST is the amount of physical energy you contain, if it drops to zero you will suffer backlash on your MP and HP depending on the severity. The amount of AGI you have will determine the amount you have and your ST recovery rate.**

 **Magic circuits are a magus' source of life, the more circuits one has the more power is at their disposal, quality also further enhances the amount of mana each can hold thus increasing a magus power. Cannot be increased unless through special actions or events.**

 **Titles are temporary enhancements that allow special actions or events to occur and are only gained through actions or events with significant impact.**

 **Perks are permanent boosts that stack with other status and may boost your abilities or actions, can only be gained in perk selection screen.**

 **Strength or STR is how much you can lift or hit, can be increased either through distribution of points or training.**

 **Agility or AGI is how fast you can move, balance, hand-eye coordination, and reflexes. Agility also affects how many Stamina points you have available and your ST recovery rate.**

 **Endurance or END is how much punishment you can withstand before dying. Endurance also affects how many Hit points you have available and your HP recovery rate.**

 **Intelligence or INT is the amount of knowledge you have, the speed which you learn, and identifying the amount of variables in any situation. Intelligence also affects how many Mana points you have available and your MP recovery rate.**

 **Wisdom or WIS is the amount of mana you recover, make connections of information available, and the ability to choose the best outcome in any situation.**

 **Charisma or CHA is your influence towards other people and have the slight chance of talking anyone into doing anything.**

 **Luck or LUK is how much your chances increase in any and all situation, also increases the amount of money and quality in drops along with the chance of encountering rare events.**

Looking at the information that I had available gave me a clear picture of what my chances were in the future. No matter what, my current disposition was geared toward magic casting, however with Shirou Emiya that will be severely limited. Gaining what little courage I had left I opened the last and certainly most important aspect of any gamer.

"Skills"

 **Congratulations!**

 **You are nearly finished with the basic tutorial. Please note that the advance tutorial will come when certain circumstances are met. Without further ado let's show your skills.**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamer's Body LV: MAX**

 **Allows the Gamer's body to live life as a video game and regenerate like a videogame character does**

 **Gamer's Mind LV: MAX**

 **Allows the Gamer to have a clear mind and be immune to any psychological effects.**

 **Element/Origin: Sword LV: MAX**

 **The Gamer's dual Element/Origin allows the gamer a 1000% EXP gain in any sword related skill or project. Anything that doesn't involve a sword or blade suffers a 90% decrease in effectiveness and execution.**

 **Sword Incarnate LV: MAX**

 **The Gamer's dual Element/Origin allows the gamer a 1000% EXP gain in any sword related skill or project. Anything that doesn't involve a sword or blade suffers a 90% decrease in effectiveness and execution.**

 **Active Skills:**

 **Avalon: the ever distant Utopia LV: 1 Cost: 1000 MP a minute**

 **The sheath of King Arthur's Excalibur allows a passive HP recovery of 5%, when active allows a recovery rate of 10%. Side effect of this is that the graver the wound the more a scar will be left behind depending on the skill of Avalon.**

 **Unlimited Blade Works LV: 1 Cost: 10000 MP a minute**

 **A reality marble that contains all the swords and weapons that the Gamer has seen and catalogued. Can currently hold up to D- weapons only**

Seeing the skills on the screen in front of me has given me some clarity, however Avalon was a surprise as a skill. The cost was to be expected as Avalon was meant to be for Arturia only not for others. The only way to advance the skill would be to either increase my INT and WIS to withstand the cost or to wait for the grail war to start and summon Arturia. Either way I would have to rely on Avalon's passive ability to level it up slowly.

 **Due to remembering important information INT has increased by 1!**

Seeing the notification pop up fill me with some reassurance that stats can passively increase through my actions. Now with all this knowledge I will have to create all skills through my actions that involve anything with a sword such as Cooking and Archery if Archer's skill with launching noble phantasms are anything to go by. With that reminder the Unlimited Blade Works is currently a bust without further training to reduce the cost and the quality of weapons that it can hold. As of now I need to focus on anything that involves a sword if not to fill the UBW. With that reminder as well, there are some swords that were either made of or possessed runes and jewels so that increases my repertoire of skills. On the same hand of creating swords alchemy and alteration are also viable skills that I can learn. With all this a smile formed on my lips as plans formed in my head of possible swords and skills appeared in my head and- were those gears turning.

 **BING**

 **Due to recollecting information of possible skills and items your INT has increased by 1!**

 **Due to figuring out possible aspects of swords to use in magecraft your WIS has increased by 1!**

 **Due to a special action the Skill Memory partition has been created!**

 **Memory partition** **passive** **LV: 1**

 **The act to take apart any thought and process in a fraction of the time.**

 **Current: Reduces thought process by half**

With the new notifications now present, my smile got wider due to possibilities forming. Now all I need is to be adopted by Kiritsugu, get him to teach me magic, gain a workshop, and finally obtain the skill crafting or more specifically blacksmithing to start creating and experimenting with swords. My memory partition skill was now active with coming up with the answers to the flaws present in my base plan. All I had to do was follow this plan and modify it with the situation. Now all I need is time effort and patience to abuse this power to the limit of my capabilities.

 **BING**

 **Due to coming up with a plan to advance your capabilities your INT has increased by 1!**

 **Due to filling any apparent weaknesses in your plan with Memory partition your WIS has increased by 1!**

 **BING**

 **Previous data found, attempt to recollect [Y/N]?**

Seeing the new notifications and the increase in power, I immediately accepted the notifications due to the previous data being my past life. Whether I had any doubts or regrets in my past life, I won't waste the effort that I had put into the experiences that I had gained. With that I felt an influx of power course through me.

 **BING**

 **Due to previous file corruption only non-physical stats were able to be recovered.**

While I felt a bit cheated I would take what I could get with how my life is turning out to be. With that I immediately pulled up my stats.

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **LV: 1**

 **Experience Points: 0/500 EXP**

 **Health: 100/100 HP Rec: 1% + 5% (6 HP) per minute**

 **Mana: 515/515 MP Rec: 3% (15.45 MP) per minute**

 **Stamina: 100/100 ST Rec: 1% (1 ST) per minute**

 **Magic Circuit Count: 27 (low quality)**

 **Title: Reincarnated soul (100% EXP Increase until level 10)**

 **Perks: None**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Intelligence: 38**

 **Wisdom: 30**

 **Charisma: 21**

 **Luck: 26**

 **Points: 5**

 **Perk points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

The new addition of points was welcome and it seemed that all my hard work did pay of for something I still grumbled about the unfairness of the situation. Now all I need to do is start creating passive skills that will level fast if I use it in conjunction with my element. The first would be what any gamer would do, meditation. Getting into a comfortable position I immediately called up all tips on meditation that I had read and imagine my body isn't flesh and bone but a pure, cold, steel sword. With the mental image in mind I calmed my body and cleared my head. ' _I am the bone of my-'_

 **BING**

 **Due to a special action the skill meditation has been created!**

 **Meditation** **Passive/Active** **LV: 1**

 **Calm the body and nerves to attain a higher level of existence.**

 **Current: Passively increases HP, MP, ST Recovery by 1%. Actively increases HP, MP, ST Recovery by 5%.**

 **BING**

 **Due to constant use meditation has leveled up!**

 **Due to constant use meditation has leveled up!**

 **Due to constant use meditation has leveled up!**

 **Due to constant use meditation has leveled up!**

 **Due to constant use meditation has leveled up!**

 **Due to constant use meditation has leveled up!**

 **Due to constant use meditation has leveled up!**

 **Due to constant use meditation has leveled up!**

 **Due to constant use meditation has leveled up!**

 **Due to constant use meditation has leveled up!**

 **Meditation** **Passive/Active** **LV: 11**

 **Calm the body and nerves to attain a higher level of existence.**

 **Current: Passively increases HP, MP, ST Recovery by 11%. Actively increases HP, MP, ST Recovery by 55%.**

 **BING**

 **Due to using your disability to your advantage your WIS has increased by 1**

With the level ups of meditation, I immediately called up stats to see the new changes and what I saw nearly had me laughing in hysteria.

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **LV: 1**

 **Experience Points: 0/500 EXP**

 **Health: 100/100 HP Rec: 1% + 5% + 11% (17 HP) per minute [61 HP]**

 **Mana: 515/515 MP Rec: 3.1% + 11% (72.615 MP) per minute [299.215 MP]**

 **Stamina: 100/100 ST Rec: 1% + 11% (12 ST) per minute [56 ST]**

 **Magic Circuit Count: 27 (low quality)**

 **Title: Reincarnated soul (100% EXP Increase until level 10)**

 **Perks: None**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Intelligence: 38**

 **Wisdom: 31**

 **Charisma: 21**

 **Luck: 26**

 **Points: 5**

 **Perk points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

Now armed with this new information and that I could indeed exploit my circumstances, I waited for Kiritsugu to arrive in order to be adopted. I couldn't help but wonder what would all my work amount to once the grail war started. At the same time multiple people on earth and a few Heroic Spirits in the throne of heroes shivered in fear and/or anticipation for the future

It may have taken a few hours to which I used to grind meditation with the aid of my element to which rose to level 32 bringing up my current recovery rate of meditation alone to a passive 32% and an active 160%. With all this I will soon be able to put all my plans to fruition and surpass what both Shirou and Archer can do. As expected the door opened to the hospital room that I shared with a few other orphans to the fire. In walked two people to which I recognized was the doctor that operated on me and Kiritsugu Emiya.

I paid them half a mind as I tried to create the skill that was important to all gamers, **Observe** , now all I had to do was-

 **ERROR**

 **Action cannot be created due to outside interference at the moment.**

I stared blankly at the screen to when viewed by other people looked like the ordinary state of a traumatized orphan. This was complete bullshit, one of the most important skills of the Gamer was locked due to Gaia or Alaya most likely. The last part though did garner my interest as it could mean that I can gain it later either in the form I intended or a different skill entirely, looks like I'll need structural grasp and soon. Seeing the shifting of colors in my view I looked up to see the man that was crucial to the success of my plan.

Kiritsugu Emiya looked exactly as he did in the fire, black hair in a fashion that I couldn't hope to recall and eyes that spoke of many haunting experiences that no man should ever endure. He was looking right at me as if I was a god send which I was to him since I was a person he could save from the fire caused by Angra Manyu inside the Holy grail. Already knowing the general outcome of the situation I paid attention to the point I was waiting for.

"- You could go to the orphanage with the other kids or you could come with me." Looking into those eyes I was reminded of a few people that I can truly call close friends. With that I did what Em-

 **BING**

 **Emiya Kiritsugu wishes to adopt you, do you wish to be adopted by him (Y/N)**

 **Accepting:**

 **Increased Infamy in the Criminal Underworld.**

 **Increased Infamy in the Clock Tower.**

 **Increases Infamy with the Holy Church**

 **Increased Infamy with the Archibald Family.**

 **Increased closeness with the Fujimura Group.**

 **Unlocks the titles:**

 **Emiya Family Heir**

 **Son of the Magus Killer**

 **The Second Magus Killer**

 **Emiya Family Heir:**

 **Increases Time Alter EXP gain by 50%, Increased likelihood to succeed, and Decreases the cost of Time Alter by 25%**

 **Son of the Magus Killer:**

 **Increases Infamy gain by 15%, Increases Time Alter EXP gain by 20%, Increases Firearm Mastery EXP gain by 35%, Increases Explosives Mastery EXP by 30%, Increases Intimidation Chances by 25%**

 **The Second Magus Killer:**

 **Increases Infamy gain by 50%, Increases EXP gained from Assassination targets by 25% for Mundane, 50% for Magus and Magical entities, 75% for Sealing Designations and Dead Apostles, 100% for Dead Apostle Ancestors, Increases Intimidation Chances by 70%**

 **Decline:**

 **No Status or Title gains, Kiritsugu Emiya dies a lonely death.**

Seeing the screen pop up surprised greatly due to all the gains that I will achieve along with the detriments. The titles were a god send in the terms of experience gains and the added benefits. I had already been absolute with my decision, this only cemented my decision to this path. With a mental yes I accepted the decision and smiled happily to Kiritsugu, and receiving a smile in return.

A week has passed since that day I accepted to be adopted by Kiritsugu and in all honesty I have been having a serene experience due to noticing all the changes that the Gamer ability has done. Firstly, everything that I had heard was automatically translated to English from whatever language I had heard. Another added benefit that I had gained was that anything I had read was translated to english, this also extended to anything I wrote as I was able to find out from writing a simple phrase that popped up in my mind to which Kiritsugu found and congratulated me on being able to write perfectly for my age.

I won't say I was freaked out by that discovery but to be honest I was batshit scared and excited. This merely reconfirmed that the Gamer ability was broken. Another thing I found was the fact that Kiritsugu should never go into the kitchen ever again. How anyone can burn water is beyond me and the slop that we ate the first time was bland to say the least. So in following the Hero's path I took the challenge of cooking that I later found I enjoyed much to my surprise. This also lead to a discovery of my element and the gamer ability.

 **Cooking** **Passive/Active** **LV: 38 Cost: 5ST (Active)**

 **The art of turning raw ingredients into mouthwatering food.**

 **Current: Passively increases chance of creating average food by 90% and Exceptional food by 25%. Actively increases chance of creating exceptional food by 50% and Semi-Professional food by 25%**

What I could infer about the element of the sword was that somehow the EXP gain or requirement for the skill to level up was altered due to the fact my skill at cooking reached that level in only 1 week that I prepared which were extremely basic. This has lead to my theory that my skill growth will increase further if I have a blade or sword in hand. That caused me to grin due to the fact that some of the skills and techniques that I wish to create will most likely become monstrous if I focused on them.

Despite this I had come to a chilling realization, no quests had been appearing at all. There were 2 ways for a gamer to level in strength, either by focusing on their skills or stats. Looking at the current version of the Gaming ability that I had, I had to focus on my stats while building my skills. Seeing as I hadn't leveled up yet I can't worry about the increases on my HP,MP, and ST. All I had to do was prepare for the long haul by advancing all my skills and stats above and beyond for the long haul of my life. So with that in mind I'll have to save my stat points for either dire situations or requirements.

 **BING**

 **Do to your critical thinking of your situation your WIS has increased by one!**

Well I can't say I'm surprised, but I'll ignore this and be thankful for the free stat point. Now I had to focus, the only way to become stronger was to be a magus. So with this I had to attain information of any possible magecraft and also create a workshop as fast as possible. With these goals in mind I had to ask for Kiritsugu's help. However, that in itself had its own problems due to the fact that he only saw magecraft as only a means to an end. So it all comes down to this, damned if I do damned if I don't.

Steeling my nerves I approached Kiritsugu who was sitting on the veranda of the Emiya household. I took a moment to look up at the moon that was out and let out a smile, Kiritsugu was right, the moon was beautiful. Admiring the moon a little more, I sat next to Kiritsugu in amiable silence. It stayed that way for a time with us sitting there.

It was soon broken with the shifting I heard on the side, looking at the source I saw Kiritsugu move into a slightly more comfortable decision. Deciding that I didn't want to beat around the bush I went with the direct route.

"Kiritsugu, will you teach me magic?" Fully expecting to be rejected, I was prepared for Kiritsugu's answer

"No, I will not Shirou."

So with that out of the way, I decided to go with a different route. "Oh, okay then." I said that with the innocence of a child that I took a slight satisfaction at the befuddled expression the Kiritsugu sported. Guess being a child again was good for something as people will tend to expect for a child to throw a tantrum about not getting their way. With that I stared back at the moon and enjoyed the calm of the moon a little more.

"I thought that you would put up more of a fight." Hearing Kiritsugu's voice, I turned to him with a smile that spoke of some experience on the matters to be discussed.

"I would have but, I know you must have your reasons." With that, I continued to look up at the moon. I couldn't help but add more to my line of thought. "When I look at the moon, I get to see glimpses of my past before the fire and of the family that I had." Casting a glance to Kiritsugu I found I had his undivided attention.

"I don't remember much but, what I do remember was the love of my family gave me and how happy I was to be with them, despite the problems that we had." Now I wasn't lying about that, I really did love my family despite my reservations about them. Continuing my speech I persevered despite the tears that were threatening to spill."With them gone now, I can't help but feel as if there was nothing to live for, but seeing you I had hope. When you saved me from the fire, your smile always appeared and I felt happy." Without looking back, I knew that Kiritsugu was stunned by my words. "When you told me you were a mage I thought I was inside a dream and I didn't want to wake up. When I found out magic was real, I also remembered all the stories that I read and how where there is good there is also evil. That fire, I knew something was wrong and with me knowing about magic it's clear. The fire was the result of someone or something evil that wanted nothing but destruction." I felt the stiffening of Kiritsugu's body with my realization but I ignored it. "So that is why I want to learn magic so that other people won't suffer the loss of their family. I won't delude myself to thinking that I can save everyone as I was one of the few survivors of the fire but, if I can save the people close to me even if it's only one person that will be all that matters. So that is my goal, not to be a hero but to protect those that matter to me."

Finishing that speech was exhausting to say the least as I had laid bare one of the things I truly believed in. I didn't want to see Kiritsugu's face as I had just dropped a massive bomb on him. So with that I got up and walked to my room. I was pleasantly surprised by the sound of Kiritsugu shifting and voice.

"Is that really your goal Shirou?" Turning around to see Kiritsugu's face, I gave Kiritsugu my most determined face and nodded not once breaking eye contact. Seeing a slight glaze in his eyes I continued my way to my room slightly stumbling at Kiritsugu's next words.

"Tomorrow night, meet me at the shed, I'll teach you what I can Shirou." Hearing this, I turned and gave him an honest to god smile. Tomorrow, was the first start of my goal on surviving and winning the Holy Grail war.

 **BING**

 **Due to your moving speech your CHA has increased by 1!**

 **BING**

 **Quest Created**

 **Win the Holy Grail War**

 **The Holy Grail war is approaching and all hell is going to break loose.**

 **Conditions:**

 **Live past the Holy Grail war without losing your servant**

 **Reward:**

 **1,000,000 EXP,?,?,?,?,?**

 **Failure:**

 **End of the World and Humanity**

 **Death**

 **Name: Shirou Emiya**

 **LV: 1**

 **Experience Points: 0/500 EXP**

 **Health: 100/100 HP Rec: 1% + 5% + 32% ( 38 HP) per minute [ 166 HP]**

 **Mana: 515/515 MP Rec: 3.2% + 32% ( 181.25 MP) per minute [ 840.48 MP]**

 **Stamina: 100/100 ST Rec: 1% + 32% ( 38 ST) per minute [ 161 ST]**

 **Magic Circuit Count: 27 (low quality)**

 **Title: Reincarnated soul (100% EXP Increase until level 10)**

 **Perks: None**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Intelligence: 38**

 **Wisdom: 32**

 **Charisma: 22**

 **Luck: 26**

 **Points: 5**

 **Perk points: 0**

 **Money: 0**

 **AN:**

 **To those that have read this story or followed me through my other story, here's what I'll say. Those that followed me thank you for waiting patiently and sorry if I haven't updated my first story in over a year. My life became hectic, and still is by the way, to the point I could no longer write anymore and only read on the site. My first story will be on HIATUS due to the fact that the direction I wanted it to go would have lead to a point that I would just give up later on. So I will rewrite it at a later date.**

 **To those now reading this fic, Thank you for taking your time to read this. Since I'm getting back to writing non-essays I will be thankful for any help whether it be through flames or criticism. I will be grateful for any and all help.**

 **P.S.**

 **The leveling system will be as such, with every level up the EXP requirement will double so it will be harder and harder to grow exceedingly fast. Also to note that dungeons will appear but not as a skill due to Gaia and quests will appear less frequently as in no unimportant quests unless its character development or an important event, so there is something to hope for. For anyone thinking that the sword incarnate is BS, in truth it is, but you have to think about the fact that EMIYA could recreate phantasms with ease due to the fact that he had experience with the sword element. This however can be further enhanced to beyond imagination if he were to follow others people's work and not the magi but in the mundane. Humanity has been growing weak but we still hold significant power by harnessing new concepts and weaponizing them. If this was used with magic and swords, you can literally have the force of a nuclear warhead with the right magecraft, sword,power and time. The gamer ability shortens the amount of time it would have taken to achieve this by increasing the character's power but also removing limitations that a normal would have had. So expect later on for the main character to create some unrealistic spells concerning swords that despite the stats and skills of some servants, they will be in a crude saying "They're Fucked".**

 **To nip another thing in the bud, if you think about servant stats. Just know that they are monsters in a fight so their lowest stats can be in the low hundreds (i.e. caster [FSN]) and their highest can be in the high thousands or even tens of thousands(Berserker) for that matter.**


End file.
